Lemon Crush
by MyBuzZin
Summary: Bells (Bella) is home on school break and she's crushing hard by Christmas. Will she get what she wants?
1. Chapter 1

**..Lemon Crush..**

* * *

_I dedicate this Non-Drabble to my inability to sleep & hopeless romanticizin'. I _own _nothing Twilight; besides the interactions of these here characters. _

_..Edward as Edwin & Bella as Bells.._

_Rated M for mammals for their range of awe & awkwardness, tensions & attentions, maybe some huffs & fluffs._

* * *

**..Chappy One..**

"Bells." I hear mom's voice calling for me from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I answer, putting my coat on, and running to her.

"You're taking the SUV, right?" She's in her wheelchair at the counter, digging through her purse. How does she pull-off elegant in a light pink nightgown and robe?

"Yeah. Thought I'd get the Christmas tree before you got up." I zip my coat and push my sweats into my purple snow boots. Esme laughs at me, hiding her mouth with her wallet.

"What's so humorous?" I smirk and take my wallet from my coat pocket.

"The UTEP Miners sweats and neon green coat doesn't do you justice, sweetie." She muses, pretending to shield her eyes.

"Thanks Esme." I give an eye roll. "Seriously, mom, I'm not trying to impress anyone and I'm GETTING the tree." I jingle my wallet in front of my face.

"I wish you wouldn't; but if you have to make yourself feel better for not coming to see me your first semester away. I understand."

"Glad we got that out of the way. You want to go ahead and tell me how you pegged Mike as an asshole boyfriend?"

"Well, he wasn't interested in meeting me." She dramatically pats her chest, acting heart broken. I laugh. "Now, now…. Don't forget to get that woman's business card. I wasn't interested when she came to the Farmer's Market; but everyone in the barn is raving about the new stable income."

"Okay."

"You can meet my gardener and general handyman, Jacob, when you get back. He'll unload the tree."

"Got it." I give her a peck on the cheek. "Be back in a jiffy. Two blocks down, right? Cullen's Natural Foods?"

"Yes, sweetie. Be careful... let a man load the tree for you, Bells."

* * *

_There's a glimpse of Bells. You interested in meeting Edwin and the lemons? _


	2. Chapter 2

**..Lemon Crush..**

* * *

_I dedicate this Non-Drabble to my inability to sleep & hopeless romanticizin'. I _own _nothing Twilight; besides the interactions of these here characters._

_..Edward as Edwin & Bella as Bells.._

_Rated M for mammals for their range of awe & awkwardness, tensions & attentions, maybe some huffs & fluffs._

* * *

**..Chappy Two..**

No one would ever guess I'm adopted. We have the same hair and eyes and skin tone. Basically, Esme and I are more like sisters with a twenty years difference. Super close. Let's see. Yep, there it is. Cute. They built it with light stones. Looks like a big little cottage, even has a chimney. Interesting.

I park in the nearest space in front of the store. Gosh! I got here in the nick of time. Ten days until Christmas and I have about that many trees to choose from... sheesh! I hop out, locking the door, and make my way to the selection. Wonder if the stands come with? Wait, we have one at home.

"Hey Miss..."Looking over my shoulder, yeah, he's walking my way.

"Hey..." He must work here because he's wearing a name tag on his grey and black flannel.

"May I help you?" He gives me a big boyish grin, which is a lot less intimidating than his stalky, hunky bigness.

"I need a tree." My body convulses with a shiver. "And warmer weather."

He laughs, "Give it about six months and it should be warmer. You can choose a tree - we have more over here against the building. Then, you pay inside and I'll load it for 'ya." He claps his gloved hands together while talking to me.

"Oh, there's more trees? Great. Um, I need it to fit into that SUV, over there."

"You want to put the tree inside it?" He gives me a quizzical, disapproving face.

"Not a good idea?"

"Most people put a live tree on the top of their vehicle. Although, there are several ways you can get a tree from point A to point B. It's up to you."

I look at his name, Emmett. He gives me wide eyes, shaking his head a little, "I'm just sayin'."

"Emmett."

"Huh?"

"This is my first time buying a tree; so, how do we get it up on top of the SUV?"

"I'll do it. I'll get help if I need it. You have rope?"

"I didn't think of it." Another shiver convulsion, my teeth chatter, and it's a breezy sunny day.

"I can get the rope. Let's pick out the tree and get you inside before you become an icicle." Emmett laughs heartily at his joke. I nod in agreement.

Emmett leads the way to the side of the store and I follow, "You know, Emmett, I think a six footer would be perfect."

"They're in the middle right over here..."

"Okay. I need one. I'll show you the receipt. Be right back."

"Don't you want to pick it out?" I run in place as he stares at me.

Why am I absolutely cold? Makes me gotta pee. I stare back at his open mouth - it froze there with his question.

"Fine. Let me choose." He nods in agreement and begins walking faster. When we reach the six footers, he turns and crosses his arms, waiting for me.

"That one." I point to the one in which he's closest. Emmett doesn't move his head to see it. His arm moves from his body and his hand blindly grabs a tree."Is this your choice?"

"Yes." I smile.

He shakes his head and chuckles. "It's a good'n."

"Ain't it? Yee-haw. Is there a public restroom inside?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Be back with the receipt. And, before I forget..." I'm jumping up and down, containing my urine, "uh, never mind."

"I'll get you some rope." He waves and shoos at me.

I run for the entrance.

* * *

_Hope Bells doesn't soak her panties before meeting Edwin! Think she'll be dry?_


	3. Chapter 3

**..Lemon Crush..**

* * *

_I dedicate this Non-Drabble to my inability to sleep & hopeless romanticizin'. I _own _nothing Twilight; besides the interactions of these here characters. _

_..Edward as Edwin & Bella as Bells.._

_Rated M for mammals due to their range of awe & awkwardness, tensions & attentions, maybe some huffs & fluffs._

* * *

**..Chappy Three..**

When I approach the wide glass doors, the entrance slides open for me. The ceiling is high with light wood beams and it's bright with several different types, shapes, and sizes of light fixtures.

It's kinda eclectic, unique. The homey store feel meets modern design mixed with lots of wood and antiqueness. Yay! Bathroom! Smart - They put the public restroom on _this_ side of the security check point.

Potty Break:

"What a bright time, it's the right time to rock the night away..."

I lock the door, mumbling the lyrics to the song playing overhead... "gliding in a one-horse sleigh, giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet"

Flush.

"Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet" Washing hands. "That's the jingle bell, That's the..."

Remember to get that business card, Bells. Don't forget. Don't forget.

Instead of going straight to the registers, I go checkout the produce. It's nice that the owner is buying from the local farmers.

First thing I notice is the large display of lemons. We don't grow those in Texas... what in the world?

Moving closer, I read quietly, out loud:

"The Real Deal of the Week: Lemons 50 cents each, 60 cents per pound, or buy ten for four dollars." I giggle.

My mom has a green house and garden. I know some of the business side from helping her at the Farmer's Market. "They must have had a mishap with ordering?"

"Yep. Great stocking stuffers, though." A man's voice and form shoot up from the other side of the stand.

I gasp, startled. Where did my feet go? "Piss..." I fall to my bottom.

"Ms?!" He exclaims. "Are you okay?"

"I'm..." focusing on getting up off the floor as fast as possible, like it didn't happen, see. "I'm okay..." **BAM! **"Owe-UHHh!"

"UHHh!" In unison. His hands grab my arms, keeping me upright, and we stare with pain into each others' eyes.

My hand flies to my mouth. "I am so sorry." He's in a black and grey flannel too. With a name tag. And his blue eyes and his lashes and... he's the most beautiful person alive and I look like shit!

Is my lip bleeding? His hands grip tighter and his eyes seem to dilate and I think he's in shock. Oh no, he has a scratch on his head from my braces.

"Are. You. Okay?" He's breathing super heavy. "I didn't mean to scare you or fatten your lip." His speech is labored within his breathing. He gives me the "one minute" finger, not letting go of me with the other hand, and takes an inhaler from his flannel. He shakes it, places it to his pretty lips, and sucks it in deep. He returns it to his flannel.

"I need you to come with me so we can feel out an accident report. I can't believe this is happening."

His hand reaches for my lip and his thumb grazes over my bottom lip. There's a soft stinging; but I like him touching me.

"Please. No reports. It happens." I shrug and smirk.

When he releases me, he steps closer, crossing his arms in front of his chest while evaluating my face. I will put make-up on from here on out for the rest of my days, so help me... I resort to a giggle and take a few steps back.

"You've been injured too." I deflect the attention and gesture to his forehead. I look at his name. Edwin. "Edwin." His name floats on my tongue.

Edwin nods with his fingers digging into his biceps. "Uh. I. My. I will be right back with some ointment and ice." He turns to leave and that's crazy.

"Wait. No. I mean, thank you. But." I shake my head "no." I don't want him to think that I'm gonna get him in trouble or sue. Ugh. I turn and take off jogging to the register. I look over my shoulder and he's staring after me in disbelief. I wave and give the "o.k." fingers. It's a short distance and I pull out my wallet. There's only one register open and two people in line.

I wait to pay for the tree and concentrate on my shoe strings.

"What are you doing? Don't you want my help?"

"I don't want you to worry… I'm paying for my tree and taking it home."

"Come on. I'll load it for you and make sure you get home safely."

"Why? Are you concerned about me?"

"Yes." He blinks and averts his eyes. "What's your name?"

"Bells."

"I got this. Follow me, Bells." He takes my hand and starts towards the door. I let him take charge, flipping out on the inside, and planning to test my theory on the blinking.

We exit the store as the glass door opens for us. Emmett is standing there and throws his hands up. "THERE you are… Edwin?"

"Bells fell and she needs me to follow her home."

"Uhhh kay." Emmett squints at our hands.

"You sure you're okay to drive?" Edwin asks me.

I nod, "Mm-hmm." He's going overboard. He must be thinking about his job.

"Okay. Emmett and I'll get the tree, pull on over there." Edwin instructs me. "Okay?"

"Mm-hmm." I nod and do as directed.

They both are wearing the leather gloves: Edwin has the rope and Emmett has the tree when I pull the SUV closer.

"I'll let my mom know to expect us." I yell out my window to Edwin.

I think he's safe; but, do you listen or watch the news? Really. I try calling Esme and there's no answer_. _I text: _"Mom. The most handsome man who works at Cullen's Natural Foods with Lemons is following me home. I have a fat lip - Bells moment. And I don't think he's an axe murderer. Is your handy man there?"_

No response. Piss on it.

* * *

_Aren't you glad she peed before meeting Edwin? Me too! Why's he following her home again? You reading this?_


	4. Chapter 4

**..Lemon Crush..**

* * *

_I dedicate this Non-Drabble to my inability to sleep & hopeless romanticizin'. I _own _nothing Twilight; besides the interactions of these here characters. _

_..Edward as Edwin & Bella as Bells.._

_Rated M for mammals due to their range of awe & awkwardness, tensions & attentions, maybe some huffs & fluffs._

* * *

**..Chappy Four..**

"AHHH!" I jump - HONK! -tap-tap-tap-tap- Oh, it's Edwin knocking on my window. I roll it down, feeling my face blush brighter than a clown's painted nose. I stare at the keys within his clutch. Maybe he didn't hear my horn.

"Do I scare you?" He asks apologetically.

"What? No." I shake my head with emphasis. "Why?" Make a joke, Bells. "Yeah. It's your flannel."

His head cocks sideways and the clouds clear so the sun shines down. His eyes squint, squeeze shut. "Really?" Edwin's hand aims higher to shadow his vision.

"No." I answer and he leans forward, putting his whole head inside the SUV with both hands on my door.

"I can't see you very well. What did you say? It's not the flannel?"

He pierces me with his big blues, "Have you been drinking?"

I giggle with his close proximity, unable to break eye contact. "I have not been drinking."

His behavior makes me giddy, somewhat breathless. "You're unexpected, like, um... I didn't know you were in the store."

Edwin grins, accepting. "Is that your phone?"

"Yeah."

"What's your number?"

"You want my number?"

"I feel responsible for your well being. I do. I want it."

I like that and I know my face tells. Edwin looks to my mouth. He licks his pretty lips. "I like your braces, Bells."

"Oh. I cover my mouth with my hand. I'm sorry, they scratched your head."

His face goes blank. He freezes. What stuck in his mind?

"It's not too noticeable, see..." I yank the driver's visor down to have Edwin look at the scratch. He glances into the mirror with his dark golden locks tickling my face, mister with some serious bed head is giving me thoughts. It would be weird to nibble on his hair? Don't do it.

"I. I." He read my mind! He's retreating. Edwin takes out his inhaler and shakes it. Puts it to his pretty lips, presses, and takes a deep intake. "I wasn't too concerned."

"And now that you know I'm not drunk, there's no reason to follow me home. Don't let me interrupt you."

"What!?" His mobile's in his hand fast, sudden. "Your number."

"Niiiiine. Onnnne."

Edwin peers at me through his thick lashes as I speak _slow_ _motion_ and he joins me "Fiiiiiivvvve."

I give him my number and he calls. I answer, "Bells, owner of a live Christmas tree."

"Hello. That's my Volvo over there. Wait for me. The phones are a precaution incase I lose you in traffic."

"My house isn't far. About two blocks."

"Really?" Edwin shakes his head abruptly and disconnects. "I'm going to be right behind you."

I watch him walk backwards for about eight steps before he sprints to the silver Volvo. It's strange because it feels like we should be riding together.

* * *

_I think the crushins begun. By the way, if you haven't noticed, this is not in real time. Dang it! __**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**..Lemon Crush..**

* * *

_I dedicate this Non-Drabble to my inability to sleep & hopeless romanticizin'. I _own _nothing Twilight; besides the interactions of these here characters._

_..Edward as Edwin & Bella as Bells.._

_Rated M for mammals due to their range of awe & awkwardness, tensions & attentions, maybe some huffs & fluffs._

* * *

**..Chappy Five..**

Edwin is hot on my ass right when I pull out from the parking lot, earning him a few lays on the horn. My, oh my - He's an aggressive driver.

At the stop light, I try to communicate with mom: (text) _mother?_ (end text)

The light turns green and my phone light up: (text) _That's dangerous, Bells. Put down the_ _mobile and talk with your boyfriend later._ (end text)

Huh? I put both hands on the wheel. Edwin thinks I have a boyfriend. I change lanes, put my signal on - YEP - it's like we're one vehicle.

And signal, we're home, click, garage is opening... wait, will the tree fit? I stomp the break and the tree flies into view, smacking the house. It bounces right off the siding and back into place.

"OH GOSH!" Shhh, that's the sound of metal scraping! Shhh, I didn't hear that! I turn the ignition, shutting down the SUV; then, turn it back on for "swish, swish." Get those branches from the windshield. Guess mom felt the structure shake; but Edwin probably didn't notice. Yeah. "Probably," "hopefully," same thing.

I open the driver's door. He's leaning on his Volvo, inhaler in hand. Such pretty lips. He hasn't blinked and that seems like staring. I shake my head "no," wanting him to know I don't want to talk about the incident.

"Stay right there, Edwin. I'm going to get my mom's helper." I am a jitter case.

Edwin doesn't respond really. I run into the garage, glancing from the side door before entering. Edwin hasn't taken the inhaler from his mouth. He's coming closer: examining the situation, piecing together the clues.

"Be right back!" I squeak. I leave the door ajar, speed walking, whispering with urgency. "Mom? Mom?"

"Bells?" My mother's voice sounds startled. There's a grunt soon after. I round the wall separating the living area and kitchen to see a super tan man mid air land into the recliner.

"Hi baby..." my mother peaks over the back of the sofa at me. "This is Jacob. He's here to carry in the Christmas tree."

Jacob is bent over untying his shoe strings. He doesn't look up at me.

"Let me double knot these bad boys and grab my coat." Raising his chin, he smirks in my direction. "Be out in a jiffy."

What is going on? I know! Mom's disappeared into the cushions, she's hiding because... because... and Jacob's trying to cover the fact that his jeans are down. He's wearing a long shirt; but I can make out the tight white boxer briefs. They've been messing around on the couch.

I giggle. "Okay. Meet you outside. Edwin followed me home from the store."

"Who's Edwin?" My mom sits up, discreetly buttoning the top of her blouse.

"Check your text, mother Esme." I smile at her before heading back out. I've never known her to even go on a date. Jacob's _like_ my age, maybe? And attractive.

* * *

_Think they'll need a new tree or use that one?_


	6. Chapter 6

**..Lemon Crush..**

* * *

_I dedicate this Non-Drabble to my inability to sleep & hopeless romanticizin'. I _own _nothing Twilight; besides the interactions of these here characters. _

_..Edward as Edwin & Bella as Bells.._

_Rated M for mammals due to their range of awe & awkwardness, tensions & attentions, maybe some huffs & fluffs._

* * *

**..Chappy Six..**

When I exit the side door into the garage, Edwin is parking his Volvo parallel to the SUV. My features take on the automatic, universal "What are you doing?" state: Shoulders lifted and hands doing a spastic bench press. I stroll his way with a crinkle in my nose.

He shuts his car door, locking, and setting the alarm with the push of a button. "You need a new tree. That won't do..." His pointer finger stabs in the air towards said tree. It's true, I realize, it's tip top is broken.

"I see. I'll let my mom know I'm going back to the store."

Although, I'm slightly embarrassed due to my clumsiness, I don't mind spending a little more time with him. I'd like to go brush my hair out, at least; but that would be way obvious! Without much thought, I walk-into Jacob and my mom. One more step from me and I would have collided into their hugging!

Mom must be wearing her prosthetic cause she's standing with her arms wrapped around his neck. Jacob! I turn away quick - he's lifting her from the floor with his hands' gripping her bottom. "Uhh."

I leave a crack in the door and divert my attention. Edwin is on his cell. "Uh. Mom?"

She opens the door. Big smile. "Daughter?"

"Uh. We're taking the tree. I'll text you and knock on the door when I get back."

"Bells." She gives a giggle. "Wait. Where are you taking the tree?"

"To get a new one."

"Is that Edwin?" I nod and his head snaps our way with the sound of his name.

There's a tilting to his head, which I take as the question "introductions?" I shake my head "no."

"Listen. Mom. Fine, you are an adult; but you **could have _given _**me a heads up. You think you two could stay dressed? Or go to your room?"

Her eyes twinkle and she closes the door. Oh my gosh!

"Everything okay, Bells?" Edwin asks me, standing between the two vehicles.

I take the keys from my coat pocket and saunter towards him, "Yeah. My mom's being frisky today. It's, kinda, sorta different."

"Give me the keys. I will drive us."

"You're somewhat bossy." I hand him the keys and he opens the passenger door of the SUV for me.

"Seat belt." He smirks at me.

I sit there in playful defiance for about two seconds. His grin grows and then he buckles me in. He makes me feel like a live wire - charging, channeling my mix of select sizzles. Edwin is stimulating in more than one facet, yes.

"And I find you to be somewhat accident prone, Miss Bells."

I gasp in mock offensiveness. He chuckles with the shut of my door. I can't believe we're riding together. We're backing out and his cell's in hand.

"Aw-mmm. What are you doing?"

"Gonna text Emmett to be ready."

"Aw-mmm. Think that's safe?"

He puts the SUV in park. We're in the driveway. His amusement mirrors mine. Edwin's thumbs lightly tap out his text.

"Since I'm strapped to the seat, would you like to hold this for me?"

"Yes." I swallow. We're talking cell phone but it's translating into sex. For me. Placing it into my capable hands, he leans forward.

"Thank you." His nose mere inches from my nose, panty pulsations, and his eyes target my mouth.

"I don't have a boyfriend." I whisper.

* * *

_They both have instant multiple orgasms. The end. Just joking._


	7. Chapter 7

**..Lemon Crush..**

* * *

_I dedicate this Non-Drabble to my inability to sleep & hopeless romanticizin'. I _own _nothing Twilight; besides the interactions of these here characters. _

_..Edward as Edwin & Bella as Bells.._

_Rated M for mammals due to their range of awe & awkwardness, tensions & attentions, maybe some huffs & fluffs._

* * *

**..Chappy Seven..**

"How's your lip?" Edwin's voice is soft, sultry.

My lip? I taste at it's puffiness and his eyes glow a brighter blue. "Better. How's your forehead?"

He whimpers a groan which crackles into "Kiss it?" He smirks.

I place my right hand over my lap and on the seat, squaring my shoulders to push myself up to reach his forehead. I give him a soft kiss next to the scratch. "I should stop there."

I relax to face him again. He closes his eyes, inhaling through his nose, then opens them. Edwin's pupils are dilated and fixed upon my mouth. I lick my lips and suck in the underside of my bottom lip.

"You." He sits up. "I'd let you keep trying." He grins as I do and acknowledges the question on my face. "You missed the owie."

"Did I?" I giggle.

He puts us in reverse. "You did. So, why haven't I seen you around before?"

"Maybe because I've been away in college. I attend the University of Texas in El Paso? The store just opened, yeah?"

"Yes. How old are you? What grade?"

"I'm a freshman. Nineteen. How old are you? Do you go to college?"

"Twenty-three. I graduated Appalachian State University, Boone, North Carolina last year."

"And you now work in Texas?" We are at the stoplight, waiting for the light to turn.

Edwin nods "yes," looking at me, while leaning his body towards me slowly. I watch as his hands hold to the steering wheel and his face approaches mine. I am not going to move. He pauses, asking for it, and he's there. I nudge forward a tenth of a centimeter and our lips brush. Gentle. The warmth of his simple kiss presses steady and grounds me as the rest of me levitates to the heavens.

**HONK HONK **

We both jump. He groans, I beep.

He slams his back against the seat and focuses on driving, our chests heave in unison. I feel like static electricity tickles and glitters my every pore. His mobile vibes and buzzes in my hand as we pull into the parking lot. I beep in surprise and glance to see that it's Emmett's call.

Handing the phone to Edwin, our fingers touch. He groans, I moan.

Answering the call, "We're here." He pants. "Sure. I'll stay in the vehicle because you're strong and I am _whimpy_." Edwin winks at me and ends the call. We pull up along the front side of the store. My window slides down when Emmett comes into view.

There's rope dangling from his arm and garden shears in his hand. "Hello Bells! We meet again!"

"Howdy."

"Be right there… " Edwin rolls the window back up. "I can't let him take all the credit." He grins at me, unbuckles, and hands me his cell phone. His eyes never stray until the door clanks shut.

Forgive me. Have pity on me! I want him now - to know him and have him and make him groan more!

* * *

_Poor, poor Bells._


	8. Chapter 8

**..Lemon Crush..**

* * *

_I dedicate this Non-Drabble to my inability to sleep & hopeless romanticizin'. I _own _nothing Twilight; besides the interactions of these here characters._

_..Edward as Edwin & Bella as Bells.._

_Rated M for mammals due to their range of awe & awkwardness, tensions & attentions, maybe some huffs & fluffs._

* * *

**..Chappy Ate..**

They are being so helpful. What can I do to repay them? I open my door. "Thank you fellas!"

"Merry Christmas, Bells! Don't expect anything else from me!" Emmett booms from behind the SUV.

"Okay." I laugh.

"Your welcome!" Edwin's voice follows and I close the door.

I call my mother in the meantime. She answers on the second ring; but it takes me a minute to collect my thoughts. Stunned she answered - why did I call?

"Hello?" Silence. "Bells, you there?"

"OH! Is your guy going to help me in with the tree?"

"Yes, sweetie. We are looking out the window as we speak."

"That's good. I like that. Cause I don't need to see you making out with anyone, mom. You know I'm going to be there with Edwin soon. Remember that. Please."

"You can be quiet now. We will see you when you get here, sweetie."

"Love you."

"Loving YOU." She disconnects first.

Edwin opens and enters. Clunk. "Beautiful... " he jerks his chin up at me.

Is he greeting me? I give him the chin up with a giggle. "Hi gorgeous."

There's a knock and we turn our attention to Emmett. He huffs several breaths to the window, creating a collection of concentrated moisture, aka foggy patch. He writes his letters in reverse order, backwards to spell out: "Later."

Edwin honks and Emmett jumps back. I roll the window down as we pull away, hang my head out, and yell. "Later!"

When I glance over at Edwin, he is watching me, humored. "Glad I have your number."

"Me too." My skin sheds a silly shade of blush.

"So... yeah. I moved here to open this store with my sister."

"Oh my gosh, seriously?"

"Yep."

That looks like a shy grin. "That's awesome, Edwin! It's a great store!"

"Thank you. It's been my dream since I was fifteen."

"I think that's really wonderful. Did you grow up here, then?"

"Well, Alice and her husband live here. Jasper is an architect. He and his brother, _Emmett_, did the construction."

We come to a stop at the light: Edwin seems to stop in mid thought too. He turns his head to face me and I unbuckle on impulse. I pull my legs up under me into the seat, lean forward, placing my weight on my hands, and kiss his pretty lips. So soft.

Such a small touch; yet the way he meets it with a similar subtlety is breath taking. We hold unmoving. At that moment, we look in each others' eyes, not searching. Knowing. Sensual. Calm. I notice the other vehicles moving and instinctively look to the light.

As Edwin's focus takes to the road, I kiss to his jaw up to his ear.

"I keep missing your owie." His smile dimples his cheek and I tug at his earlobe with my lips.

"I know…" He whispers to me.

"I should stop. My mom's going to be waiting for us."

* * *

_Hope she doesn't get a ticket for not wearing her seat belt! _


	9. Chapter 9

**..Lemon Crush..**

* * *

_I dedicate this Non-Drabble to my inability to sleep & hopeless romanticizin'. I _own _nothing Twilight; besides the interactions of these here characters. _

_..Edward as Edwin & Bella as Bells.._

_Rated M for mammals due to their range of awe & awkwardness, tensions & attentions, maybe some huffs & fluffs._

* * *

**..Chappy Nine..**

"I get off at noon today." Edwin tells me while turning down my street.

"Yeah?"

"And I'm going to go for lunch."

"Yeah?" He licks his lips and looks to my mouth, I part my lips, and he pulls into my driveway while ghosting over my mouth with his. I'm fixin' to pounce him.

"W, w, would you like to go out for lunch with me, Bells?" Edwin puts it in park.

"Most definitely." My hands hold to his handsome face, I nudge his top lip with my bottom lip. Once. Twice. He sips my lip between both of his, the tip of his tongue timidly touches, it faintly caresses. My moan a breathy "awe," while my body instinctively leans more, my lips shape to his upper lip with my tongue's subtle lick, and my hands gather into his wavy hair. The engine quiets and Edwin places his open hand above my bent knee. His long fingers go to the top of my thigh and curve around the sides of that lucky thigh... big hands... he's touching my inner thigh. He gives me a squeeze.

Squeezing with the utmost perfection, his fingers digging, and he's tapping his heavenly tongue to mine. Once. Twice. I pull him to me with my hand to his neck, and glide my tongue onto his... right into that pretty mouth.

Edwin moans into my mouth, his hand leaves the crutch of the steering wheel and he presses it on my back through my puffy coat. His big hand covers my back, supporting me as he pulls me to him, his tongue thrusts forward and deepens our kiss. Each pass of our tangling tongues intensifies, causing my whimpering moans to bubble forth.

It feels as if the weight of the SUV is spiraling, falling within this moment, caught in the undertow of us until, suddenly, it jolts upward. With the nano second in air, Edwin and I let go of the hold we have on one another, realizing that the SUV indeed is moving. Our faces bump together and we try to steady.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK **

Jake is standing at Edwin's door with a smirk, he places his hands on both sides of his mouth for his announcement:

"YOUR MOTHER WANTS TO MEET THE GUY YOU'RE SMOOCHING ON."

He winks, thumbs us over his shoulder to my mother on the porch, and chuckles as he turns and bends to pick up the live tree. Mom waves.

"Sh-it." Edwin pronounces in two syllables and starts to open the door. I grab to his flannel. Jake is at the porch steps with the tree. "I should help him." He looks to me, panicked.

"It's okay. She's harmless. Don't sweat it. I caught her and Jake on the couch earlier."

"That opens lots of questions for me… um. But we can talk on that later. Do you want to introduce me to your mom so she doesn't take me as a complete ass?"

Questions? Mom's standing on the porch, looking in our direction. I do a wave from inside the vehicle and she must see it because she motions for us. There's a crack in the door where Edwin began to get out. I hold up the "one minute" finger to my mom and yell.

"WE'LL BE THERE IN ONE MINUTE!"

Edwin's caught in our interaction and does a nod, grin, finger wave at my mom as she turns to enter the house.

"Here's some answers" I release his flannel, "I don't have a dad, I was adopted by Esme, who lost her leg and husband fifteen years ago. Uh, I met Jake for the first time today, Esme has him help her since I left for college. She does the Farmer's market. Ready?"

I've given Edwin what I think should cover the family info before meeting a parent with a quick, no pause, half whisper.

"Ready." He confirms and takes my hand to guide me from the SUV on the driver's side. He takes out his inhaler, shaking it while holding my hand. He grins at me, "I really like you."

He has me speechless with butterflies blissing out from my core to the apples of my cheeks.

* * *

_Ready?_


	10. Chapter 10

..Lemon Crush..

* * *

I dedicate this Non-Drabble to my inability to sleep & hopeless romanticizin'. I

own _nothing Twilight; besides the interactions of these here characters. _

..Edward as Edwin & Bella as Bells..

_Rated M for mammals due to their range of awe & awkwardness, tensions & attentions, maybe some huffs & fluffs.  
_

* * *

**..Chappy Ten..**

Edwin takes a double hit off his inhaler and it fumbles from his hand when he goes to place it in his pocket. I bend to get it for him, "I'll get it..."

**BUMP**

"Ewch!" Edwin's hand squeezes my hand as he stiffens upright.

"Oops... sorry." I giggle, looking up at him as I retrieve his inhaler from the ground. "Here. You okay?"

His hands are somewhat clammy. Poor guy seems anxious. He closes his eyes, nods _yes_, then begins blinking towards the porch.

"Not really, Bells." His gaze fixes steadily to mine. "I'm not the best at first impressions."

Oh gosh, I want to kiss the worried off his face. With my hand in his, I bring his hand to my chest. "You don't have to say a word. Maybe 'hi' and I will say you have to get back to work."

He grins at me and the color in his face couldn't be more charming. He is quite the blusher. "I do want to meet your mother, Bells."

"Good! She doesn't quite understand boundaries or personal space so prepare for some..." Edwin and I have climbed the front porch, mother opens the door.

"Bells! Who's this fine young man that has your instant affection?"

My tongue's sluggish; but I am able to say "Edwin" before she decides to speak again. "We met at the store, well, it's his store." If I keep talking, maybe she can be quiet. Why can't I breathe?

"Hello Edwin. I am Esme. Would you care to come inside?" She steps aside and balances herself on the door. "Jake and I want to watch you make out with my daughter near the fireplace." She laughs.

"Yes, ma'am." He's beyond polite, both his hands hold to my one as he walks us inside dutifully. I plant us not far from the doorway, wrapping my arms around his one arm to pull him to safety.

"But he needs to go back to work because there's lemons at the store and… He is needed there, mom."

"And I am going to lunch at noon." Edwin wipes his hand on his flannel and holds it out in front of my mom. "Nice to meet you, by the way, Esme." Mom's wide smile softens into a slight smirk - she see's that he's nervous and takes his hand.

I continue. "Edwin and I plan to have lunch together. You can observe us when he comes to get me." She hasn't let go of his hand. "Or I could meet you there, Edwin."

"I think Edwin is the type of gentleman who wants to come to the door for you, Bells." She's puts her arm around his shoulder. Why? "Isn't that right?" She's pats his shoulder to his back.

He's going to be too scared. I grab both of his hands and start pulling him away from her. Let's go, come on. She's holding on, no! I think the precious pink in his cheeks is more of a purple.

"Yes ma'am." He exhales the breath that must have gotten trapped in his throat. Or bulging eyes.

"Mom, mom. Pleeease! He doesn't need to be burped! Edwin needs his inhaler."

She laughs at me, then notices Edwin nod with confirmation.

"Oh!" She let's go but starts patting his shirt pockets, his ass pockets. I might die. "Where is it? I was only messin, then wanted to comfort him!" I let go of Edwin's hands and grab my mother's hands, fast, before she reaches in for it.

"He can get it." I glare past my mother. Jake seems confused - strings of Christmas lights hang from his neck and arms, he is motionless, mouth ajar as he watches my life unfold before him. "Jake. Jake."

His eyes meet mine, I hug mom. "Help me." I mouth and point at my mother.

"Mom. Say 'bye' to Edwin."

Jake stumbles forward with the lights, "Esme, do you feel up every young man that comes to your home?" He smirks at me as she turns her attention to him, shocked. "I thought I was special."

I grab Edwin and usher him out. "Nice to meet you, ma'am."

* * *

_That went well!_


	11. Chapter 11

**..Lemon Crush..**

* * *

_I dedicate this Non-Drabble to my inability to sleep & hopeless romanticizin'. I _own _nothing Twilight; besides the interactions of these here characters. _

_..Edward as Edwin & Bella as Bells.._

_Rated M for mammals due to their range of awe & awkwardness, tensions & attentions, maybe some huffs & fluffs._

* * *

**..Chappy Eleven..**

I'm dragging Edwin down the porch steps behind me and he is laughing, laughing and I won't look at him until we reach his Volvo.

"I am so incredibly sorry."

"Bells. You don't need to be, let me sit down." He opens the door and sits in the driver's seat with his inhaler in hand. He laughs, nods, and takes a puff.

I squat next to him. "Are you still wanting to take me to lunch?"

"Yes. I will come to the door." He belly laughs and I cover my face. "I like your mom. You two _are..._ _are_" He shakes his head. "And Bells, you were more uncomfortable than I was. _Unbelievable."_

"She touched your ass." I groan.

"I might have trouble breathing when exerted, or when I get excited, but I am a big boy behind this awkwardness. Don't worry - You can touch my ass." He laughs.

That makes me giggle. "Before or after lunch?"

Edwin's face lights up with a wicked smile, amusement pulls at the corners of his mouth. "Whenever, Bells. But I'd better get goin' - I'm about to hyperventilate with thoughts of asses and touching."

Now I'm laughing, "I'd let you cop a feel anytime ... Okay!" I raise up from squatting and shake my legs out. _Such a lady, Bells, such a lady! _"Where you taking me, big stuff?"

"Um, seriously, I want you to know something." He licks his lips and looks directly in front of him. At nothing in particular. "I haven't needed my inhaler for like a month, but _today_…" Edwin's head rolls back onto his headrest, he closes his eyes, and his adam's apple bobs.

Mhmm. We'll be shaving, right, Bells? Sure will.

"How's Cotton Eyed Joe's?"

"I like it." I say, moving myself out of the door's way. I bend to get a close up of his glorious lashes. "Will you text me when you're on your way?"

Edwin tilts his chin up, coming forward for his pretty lips to give a hint of a kiss to my lips, then he sits back. "Most definitely, Bells." He reaches for the interior's door handle. "See you soon."

Shucks! I don't want him to go yet. I walk backwards until my back presses against the SUV. He shuts his door with his head down, glancing sideways at me the whole time.

As he leaves, our eyes connect over and over again until he's gone down the street. I'm standing here, missing him in my sight and he's probably at the stop light and I should go inside. Probably.

When I head for the house and my mind turns to my mother, my coat pocket sounds and vibrates. I take it out and focus hard.

_**Text - **_Hello. Big stuff here. I'm in traffic, waiting on the light to turn. How long is your holiday break, anyway? - _**Endtext**_

* * *

_I'm going to try to update more often with these short chapters. Any reviewers out there? _


	12. Chapter 12

**..Lemon Crush..**

* * *

_I dedicate this Non-Drabble to my inability to sleep & hopeless romanticizin'. I _own _nothing Twilight; besides the interactions of these here characters. _

_..Edward as Edwin & Bella as Bells.._

_Rated M for mammals due to their range of awe & awkwardness, tensions & attentions, maybe some huffs & fluffs._

* * *

**..Chappy Twelve..**

_**Text**_ - My only plan is Christmas day. Mom's brother and sister will be in town with their families for our annual get together. I think school starts back the second week in January. You? - _**End Text**_

Let it be… spend time with me, spend time with me. Come on Edwin. At this point, I'm crazy about him! _One step_ _at_ _a time_, _Bells_.

As I enter the house, I hear Christmas music and see mom and Jake hanging ornaments.

"Hi sweetie!" Mom smiles at me with her large won't-you-please-forgive-me brown eyes. "I think he's bashful and handsome and I promise to get mommy of the year award from here on out. Promise."

My hand vibrates and sounds from within my coat pocket. I squeeze to my phone like it's my life line which causes a rapid flutter in my chest, which causes my winter coat to morph into an oven. I think my sudden blush is perspiring.

"Actually, mom, Jake… I need to go get ready for my lunch date." I start towards the stairs, "Be back down to hear your twelve-step-recovery plan, mother Esme."

She guffaws. "Please. I was making light of you and Edwin's public display of affection in our driveway. Do you want me to be a grandma? I'm not ready! How's a mom to act when her daughter leaves for a tree and returns with a new appendage in the form of a male body?"

Jake is cracking up, concentrating diligently on where to place the next shiny ball.

"You live to exaggerate and I understand your point. I'll be back down when I'm ready - we can discuss appropriate behavior for mother figures, including when not to fondle and standard conversation structure."

Jake and mom are grinning at me. They think I'm joking! "You two have at least an hour to play on the couch without me interfering."

There's laughter; but I keep going up the stairs. Mom yells, "Bells! You have an omelet on the stove waiting for you..." her voice fades "I about forgot..."

"Not hungry." Wanting nothing more than to see who messaged me.

"You'll need your strength for putting on makeup and shaving!"

Oh my gosh! Not going respond. I close my bedroom door, shed my coat, and throw myself on the bed with phone in hand.

"Edwin."

_**Text**_ - Wondering what you're doing tomorrow cause I'd like to take the day off. -_**End**_ _**Text**_

Happiness!

_**Text**_ - My plans are open. -_**End**_ _**Text**_

There's a knock at my door. My phone makes me jump with an incoming message. I sit up, "COME IN."

"Here's a little something to hold you over. Just going to put it on your dresser. Now eat it cause I had to climb those stairs."

"Thanks." Go please, I'm super busy.

She saunters to the door, "Did he follow you around the store or..."

Seriously? "We met at the lemons, I fell, he helped me up. He owns the place with his sister and wanted to fill out an accident report. And Edwin had to make sure I made it home safely."

"That's awesome! Do you know who takes care of ordering from the locals?"

"I'm not sure. But I can talk to Edwin about it and get you that women's card. Be down soon. Will you lock my door for me?" I give her my sweet plea smile.

"Sure. Eat!"

_**Text **_- Would you like to spend the day with me, Bells? We can talk about it at lunch. - _**End Text**_

Happiness in multitudes!

_**Text **_- Yes. That would be fantastic. - _**End Text**_

_**Text **_- Edwin. Do you know who takes care of ordering your produce from the local farmers? My mom would like a business card if possible, please. - _**End **_

_**Text**_

I take off my boots and go to my dresser.

_**Text **_- Yep! That's Alice, my sister. See you soon. - _**End Text**_

* * *

_Any thoughts? Show of hands (reviews) - who wants a chapter written with another's POV? What's your vote: Esme's or Edwin's or Jake's? Thank you for reading!_


	13. Chapter 13

**..Lemon Crush..**

* * *

I dedicate this Non-Drabble to my inability to sleep & hopeless romanticizin'. I own _nothing Twilight; besides the interactions of these here characters. _

..Edward as Edwin & Bella as Bells..

_Rated M for mammals due to their range of awe & awkwardness, tensions & attentions, maybe some huffs & fluffs.  
_

* * *

**..Chappy Thirteen..**

_**Text **_- Hi, sweet stuff. Be there in about ten minutes. -**_End_** **_Text_**

"Edwin's on his way. Remember - I will get the door and you can stay on the couch."

"And I will get the mommy-of-the-year award, got it." Mom nods in agreement before I run up the stairs, faster than the speed of light. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

One last glance at myself in the mirror. More mouth wash, gloss the lips again with this tint of pink, and more lotion. Wow - too much lotion! Just rub it on my... My tummy and, and tits. Love Victoria Secret's "Sweet Temptation."

My hair is back out of my face with this white ribbon headband. I'm wearing a white v-neck sweater, showing off my collarbone - He won't be able to look away! Maybe he won't notice the lack of cleavage.

I feel good. Got on my favorite faded jeans and my royal blue converse. I think I look better than I did this morning. I was going to try for the smoldering eyes but the shaving thing took forever! At least, I'm wearing eye shadow and it matches my shoes.

I put my wallet in my grey corduroy coat, choose my blue fuzzy scarf and gloves. Ready? Breathe.

By the time I reach the last step, the doorbell rings. "Got it!" Reminders never hurt a soul! I open the door, out of breath. He's changed: green unzipped coat, black sweater, burgundy jeans, and black sneakers. Oh gosh! He smells scrumptious, showered, fresh. Are those flowers?

"Hello Bells."

I open my mouth to say "hi" and stumble forward, might as well hug him. "Hi Edwin."

Edwin raises the vase in one hand and wraps his arm around me, his hand squeezes to my shoulder, while my arm glides effortlessly into his army green coat to curl his torso.

"These are for you." His heart is pumping fast and he is solid... my attention drifts from my hand on his chest to his face.

"Thank you." I carefully take control of my body and will myself with complete concentration to gracefully stand back and take the gift.

I gasp, "Ohhh..." How fancy!

"You're beautiful, Bells." Edwin says to _me_. I won't faint, no fainting please.

The vase is a long glass cylinder, clear with mistletoes in it. The assortment is of roses - white petals with pink and red tips, two-toned, and a few mistletoes stemming through. Maybe this represents him giving me more kisses.

"It's the prettiest arrangement." I gush. His breathing is heavy and his eyes are bright and his hair is messy, sticking straight up.

No lie - Edwin is the most beautiful man, "You are mighty handsome and I love these." And they smell heavenly.

"One more thing." He turns and bends to pick something up. It's a basket full of lemons, he gives me a devilish grin. "Mind if I set these inside before we go and say 'Hello' to your mother?"

"Sure." I glance at mom to see if there's any indication of mischief. Her head is framing her face and her elbows are propped up on the couch's armrest. She's staring right at me, smiling. I open the door more and Edwin carries the wicker basket into the house. He pauses next to me.

"Hi Esme. My sister's business card is in the basket here. I told her about you wanting to reach her; so, she's expecting your call, ma'am." He glances at me with a toothy smile, then towards my mother with a nervous chuckle. "Do you like lemons? Where do you want'm?"

"How sweet, Edwin!" Mother lifts from the couch and I give her my wide-eyes-of-fear look. She wiggles in place, containing her excitement. "You can place them on the kitchen counter, dear. Thank you!" Her hands clasp together in front of her mouth. She's trying.

"This way..." I smile at Edwin. He follows me to the kitchen, out of mom's sight, and sets the basket onto the counter. I place my flowers there too.

"And in the beginning there were lemons…" He shrugs.

"I'm kinda crushing on the lemons." I giggle. "You're truly thoughtful, big stuff." I lick my lips, wanting to kiss him so bad it hurts.

"I kept thinking about you at work. I've never been this forward, or open, or enamored by anyone before, Bells."

"Mmm. Right back at 'ya."

"Are you ready?" He takes my hand.

"Definitely."

He gives me a soft peck on my lips and gazes into my eyes. "Good. Let's go eat, sweet stuff." Edwin walks me to the door, holding my hand. "Bye for now, Esme." He waves to my mother, who has her fingers in her ears and her eyes closed. She's nuts! She glances at us.

"Okay, you two, have a good time."

"Later mom, miss award winner." I laugh and close the door behind us to the sound of clapping.

* * *

_Awe!_


	14. Chapter 14

**..Lemon Crush..**

* * *

_I dedicate this Non-Drabble to my inability to sleep & hopeless romanticizin'. I _own _nothing Twilight; besides the interactions of these here characters. _

_..Edward as Edwin & Bella as Bells.._

_Rated M for mammals due to their range of awe & awkwardness, tensions & attentions, maybe some huffs & fluffs._

* * *

**..Chappy Fourteen..**

Edwin opens the car door for me, I slide in, and he hands me the seat belt. Then, he bends to my level as I snap it into place, "Have you any idea how kissable you are?"

"Huh-Uh." I shake my head minutely with 'no,' watching him bite his bottom lip then smile. "It's these braces, they get in the way."

I lean closer, "You can show me though."

His hand flies to the dashboard as he shifts his weight forward, during which, his other hand takes to my neck. His shaky breath caresses my lips. He pauses to look into my eyes: what I see in his eyes jolts through me. His intensity clenches to my core. An involuntary moan leaves my mouth, my sound winds to a whimper when I try to claim it quiet.

Edwin's lips brush across mine, light, sensual, left to right with his slight exhale. He gives my upper lip a soft nudge, again and again with his bottom lip, fluid with a growing rhythm until my lips grab to his one.

Edwin groans while capturing my upper lip, then grazes it with his silky smooth tongue. It's a delightful torture; so, I let my tongue do the same to him.. gliding over and past his. Our breathing increases. He twirls his tongue onto mine and I follow suit, chasing for it hungrily. He pauses and we both gasp for air, lost in this hazy awe.

"I could do this all day." He moans and pants. "Trying not to use my inhaler." He stands. "I love your braces, Bells."

Edwin closes my door and goes around to climb into the driver's seat. It's noticeable that he's focusing on his breathing.

"You're only being nice."

"Kissing you? Or loving your braces? Either way - no I'm not. I want the opportunity to kiss you for hours AND I use to have braces."

We leave my driveway and we're driving down my street. "Really?"

"Yes. And I use to dream of having a girlfriend with braces too. So you see... I think their tantalizing and sexy on you."

I'm blown away, look at him. He's being honest. First off, he said _girlfriend. S_econd, he used the words _dreaming _and _sexy; _which implies **fantasies.** Hopefully, dirty thoughts. Or I could be reading into it. Yet. I brought out _those_ words from his mouth. I was the cause of that spoken string of consciousness.

There's this happiness washing through me. This smile on my face may prove permanent. Pardon me while I revel… and dream. Edwin doesn't say anything for a few minutes but he's glancing at me, smiling back at me.

"What?" His cheeks blush. "I use to wear glasses too. Um, they were more like thick magnifying goggles and there's nothing wrong with wearing specs but I got made fun of a lot."

"Uhhrr, no! That's horrible." My voice raises. "I hate that for you! How old were you? I want to knock some heads."

Edwin tilts his head at me. "But that's part of life. Not as bad as those living in third world countries though. I let go of that negativity years ago - life's better that way, in my opinion." He clears his throat and pats my thigh, giving me a shy smile. "I started wearing glasses before I was in school, then contacts in college, and I got lasik about _nine_ months ago."

I press his hand to my thigh to keep it there and run my fingertips up the inside of his forearm. "You're the most beautiful man, Edwin. I can't stop smiling because there's no place I'd rather be than with you at this moment. Lame, huh?" I giggle.

We pull into Cotton Eyed Joe's and before we find a parking spot, he's disagreeing with the shake of his head, and kissing the back of my hand.

* * *

_So dreamy!_


	15. Chapter 15

**..Lemon Crush..**

* * *

_I dedicate this Non-Drabble to my inability to sleep & hopeless romanticizin'. I_ own _nothing Twilight; besides the interactions of these here characters. _

**..Edward as Edwin & Bella as Bells..**

_Rated M for mammals due to their range of awe & awkwardness, tensions & attentions, maybe some huffs & fluffs.  
_

* * *

**..Chappy Fifteen..**

I face the cashier, using the toothpick, and grab a couple of mints.

Edwin pays while the young woman ogles him. "I don't want to go back to work, Bells." He gives me his wide-eyes-twinkling in their outline-of-lashes. "But if I get inventory done and unload the shipments, I can take the rest of the week _off_." That last word thick with suggestion as he waggles his brows at me.

My heart somersaults in my chest. "Thanks for f-f-feeding me." When did I begin stuttering? I wrap my arms around him and Edwin smirks at me over his shoulder. Then, he turns to place his arms around me. Cue somersaults.

"Nine o'clock tomorrow morning won't get here soon enough." He says with an audible exhale, giving me a squeeze as he kisses the top of my head.

Edwin keeps one arm around me as we walk to his Volvo. "You sure you're up for the skating rink?"

"You did promise to kiss any boo-boos, right? Yeah. But tomorrow seems like forever away. Can't I come work with you?" I giggle out, somewhat jokingly.

Edwin opens the passenger door and I sit, watching his features tighten into consideration - he's going to put me to work! I'm good with it. This time, he straps me in himself. He clicks the seatbelt into place, locking his gaze with mine.

"I don't think I'd get any work done." He smirks, resting the palm of his hand on my upper thigh. My lips part in preparation when he leans closer.

His focus, including his head, turns slight. His lips are soft, they breathe my earlobe into his mouth. Gentle supple prettiness and my arousal squirms inside me. His breathing quickens and heats my body. "I, honest to god, don't know if I could keep off of you."

Edwin's smooth tongue swirls slow. His voice cracks. "My hands, my mouth."

Mercy, mercy me. "I'm okay with…" I move my head to speak into his ear, must nibble on him "… that." My tongue slides onto _his _ earlobe, circling it to pull him into my mouth, and when my lips shape to it, I hum with complete want.

Edwin jumps, "Owe!" His head smacks into the car. Please tell me these aren't his hairs in my braces. Why? Why? He backs out of the vehicle with his fingers rubbing to his sideburn.

"Oh my gosh! That did not just happen!" I'm in shock with the horror of it.

He laughs. "I didn't expect that."

"OH MY GOSH!"

"I'm good. No worries. It's a great reminder to trim up." He winks at me and closes my door. Trim. Where might he trim? There's a thought. That could have gone _down _a lot different.

Edwin's chuckling when he gets in. I'm at a loss for words. How does one recover from such an ordeal? "Bells. Bells. Please look at me."

There's amusement within his smirk, his head tilts to one side. "That kind of stuff can happen to anyone. Now erase it from your memory bank and give me a kiss before I take you home."

He still wants to kiss me…

* * *

_I'm not sure they should be going ice skating - seems dangerous._


	16. Chapter 16

..Lemon Crush..

* * *

I dedicate this Non-Drabble to my inability to sleep & hopeless romanticizin'. _I_ own _nothing Twilight; besides the interactions of these here characters. _

**..Edward as Edwin & Bella as Bells..**

_Rated M for mammals due to their range of awe & awkwardness, tensions & attentions, maybe some huffs & fluffs.  
_

* * *

..Chappy Sixteen..

In my own little Milky Way, I gaze at my mistletoe arrangement in awe of the past seven hours. Replaying it over and over with stars spinning around my noggin, kinda like some classic cartoon where there's a protruding bruise and birds chirping. I'm not bruised though.

Wish I could gift him something just as neat... that thought shoots to one of those stars and falls to the forefront of my brain.

Wasting no time, I find the juicer and start splitting lemons. I'm going to bring Edwin some sweets and lemonade to work. I will drop it off and leave. He won't know I'm there until I'm gone. That way I don't interrupt his job. Yeah!

I take out the clear, spring green carafe and fill it with freshly squeezed juice, adding sugar. The glass carafe is shaped like something you'd find in a chemistry lab. I throw in slices of lemon before corking it. Then, I tie it with red ribbon, curling it with the scissors.

Going through the cabinets, I'm pleased to find an assortment of candy, Hope he has a sweet tooth, gosh! I layer the lemon drops, peppermint Hershey kisses, and green milk chocolate Hershey kisses in a clear champagne flute. Then, using candy cane wrapping paper I pack it in a wooden milk crate. Using the same wrapping paper, I cut out a Christmas tree, and write "Thinking of You." We'll secure the note with ribbon onto the carafe. There.

One more thing: This extra large Miner's tee I brought home to sleep in, it's new. I spray it with my best perfume and place it in the gift box.

When I arrive at the store, I go straight to the front desk. Emmett is behind the counter.

"Bells!"

"Special delivery for Edwin." I grin.

He picks up the phone, showing off his dimples, "Well, well, well, let's intercom…"

"No. That's okay. I just want to drop this off and get going."

He nods at me but follows through, "Edwin. You are needed at the front desk. Edwin please come to the front."

Setting the crate onto the counter. "Mind giving this to him? Catch 'ya later." I plaster a cheesy smile on my face and speed towards the exit.

"He's going to want to _thank you…"_

I keep going. I don't want to come across as too clingy; not to mention the fact that I do **want** him take the rest of the week off.

Hightailing it, I'm home before my phone buzzes with an incoming text.

(**Text**)_ Can't stop thinking about you, too. The kisses will get me through the day. Thank you for the lemonade. Did you use the lemons I brought you? (**End**_ **Text**)

(**Reply**)

_Yes. I had an incredible morning with you. can't stop staring at the beautiful mistletoe arrangements _

(**Reply**)

_Arrangement. Stupid auto correct_

(**Text**_) Nice. I thought you might have juiced the lemons. Super sweet. You are beautiful. Wish I could have give you a hug. A Kiss. Lots of kisses. Want_ _to show you my office some time. Give you a tour. What's your plans for Monday_? (**End** **Text**)

Monday? The day after tomorrow. My face hurts from smiling.

(**Reply**)  
_There's this Guy I want to hangout with.…._

(**Text**) _Really? Does he own an inhaler? Does he have a tiny bald spot in his sideburns - on the left side of his profile? I heard he has a thing for you. _(**End** **Text**)

(**Reply**)

_OH MY GOSH! Yes. How did you know and what kind of THING?_

(**Text**) _I can't say, or message, for that matter. It's none of my business. By the way, I'm taking off my clothes. _(**End** **Text**)

(**Reply**)

_What?! Be right there!_

(**Text**) _LMAO! Tempting. But I am putting this Miner's shirt on in my office. I'm going to smell like you for the rest of the day. I can live with that. _(**End Text**)

(**Reply**)

_You don't have to wear it. But if you do put it on, I want to see! Will you send me your picture? That way, I can look at you when I'm laying down to sleep tonight?_

(**Text**) _Only if you send me one first. _(**End Text**)

Ahhhhhh! Running to the bathroom, I bend upside down to brush through my hair. Yep. Gotta poof it out. Applying some gloss. Pinching cheeks. Posing in mirror. Okay. Click - NO WAY! Delete. Posing, smiling, smirking, hide braces, grinning. Click - Ugh. That's better.

(**Send Image**) Cue cringing.

(**Text**) _I'm going to go put in my notice. I quit! You're gorgeous! _(**End Text**)

Heavens to Betsy. Shame you butterflies. Breathe Bells.

(**Reply**)

_Get back to work, smooth talker/ texter. Really hope you like the candy & lemonade as much as I like the flowers you brought me._

(**Incoming**_) Until tomorrow, little girl. Love the shirt too! _(**Image** - Edwin with the Miner's shirt on. He made it a belly shirt by tucking the front into the collar. He is holding the carafe up, it's in the hand of the arm he is flexing. His mouth is open with a silly grin and his eyes are bright with glee.)

* * *

_I think they have a **thing** for one another, personally._


	17. Chapter 17

**..Lemon Crush..**

* * *

I dedicate this Non-Drabble to my inability to sleep & hopeless romanticizin'. I own _nothing Twilight; besides the interactions of these here characters. _

**..Edward as Edwin & Bella as Bells..**

_Rated M for mammals due to their range of awe & awkwardness, tensions & attentions, maybe some huffs & fluffs.  
_

* * *

**..Chappy Seventeen..**

It's after nine and I'm willing myself to sleep - I'd like to be well rested for the big day tomorrow. I take my mobile out from under my pillow again to see that crazy man I'm crushin' on.

Gosh! He lights my smile! Wonder if he'll get the chance to appreciate me goint to the spa today? Slow down, Bells. Close your legs. That-a-girl. But, maybe, perhaps a great big make-out session is in order? Uh-huh.

Yeah, Dear Santa - see this list, this man - I've been such a good girl and look at his abs. What 'ya say? I double the cookies for you: I get to lick him? Huh? Why, yes, that would be the best present… of my LIFE!

**BUZZ BUZZ**

"Aah shhit!" The phone landed on my forehead. Smooth. Is it Edwin?

(**Text**) You up? Home? In your room? Which window is your's? (**End Text**)

MY window?

(**Reply**)  
_Hi! My window is in the middle in the back. You here? I can meet you at the front door.  
_

Is he here?! I fly out of bed. Phone in hand. What am I wearing? Brush your teeth, gargle minty. One eye stays glued to my mobile while I brush and freshen up the mouth.

Seriously. I've gotta to have something better to wear than a grinch jersey gown, ugh. Matching green bloomers too. What's wrong with me? Excuse me, pardon me, coming through, and my mad dash to the dresser - meep meep - I feel like the roadrunner. Where's the coyote? Panties!? I open the top drawer. Wait.

(**Reply**)  
_Are you at the front door?  
_

Strip these grannies off. Hide them, hurry up! Oh my. Settle down.

**tap tap tap  
**

What?

**tap, tap, tap - tap, tap, tap...  
**

OH MY! Edwin! He's knocking to the tune of jingle bells. Find the panties. Grey goes with jersey. Silky like boy shorts? Fine. I step into my panties, make sure grinch gown is covering my bottom, twirl in the mirror, and hop to my window. As soon as I open the curtains, I see him waiting on the other side. I'm quick to unlock it and lift it.

"Hi." I whisper squeal.

Edwin gives me a pained grin, he's struggling to breathe. "Hhh..." He shakes his head and makes a silly face, gesturing to catch his breath with spinning his hand by his face.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I take his hand to guide him in. "Please get in here out of the cold."

Edwin steps into my room and sinks to the floor, wincing with laying on his back.

"Oh my gosh, Edwin... did you get hurt."

He shakes his head with his eyes shut. "Kinda. Fell. Dropped my inhaler." It's hard to make out what he's saying because there's mumbling and lots of gulping down air. He holds one finger up. I'm on my knees next to him.

"Tell me what to do. I can get your inhaler."

"I. Will." Edwin opens his eyes and looks me over. "Don't worry. Feeling better already." He opens his arms. "Lay here with me a sec?"

I carefully place my head on his shoulder, hoping not to hurt him.

"This is not how I pictured this." He chuckles. "I came to ask you something, _not_ to _sneak_-_in_."

"Shucks." I bite my lip, placing my knee on his knee. He's hurt - be a lady, Bells! Time and place. When I move to take my leg back, his hand grabs under my knee and Edwin pulls me closer.

He clears his throat, raises his head to look at our legs. He smiles and turns his attention to me, resting his head back down. "I came here to ask you to be my girlfriend."

Edwin searches my face, "I couldn't wait until tomorrow."

My heart flutters to my lips, "I'd love to be your girlfriend."

His smile. I'm drawn to his pretty mouth like no other. He raises his head to meet me; but, I've positioned myself over him to taste his sweetness. His hands touch my face softly, framing this moment - oh, slow and tender.

Yes, Santa, you out did yourself. Two batches of chocolate chip goodness.

* * *

Please review and let me know your thoughts and such. You liking it?


End file.
